Search for Love Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the twenty-third limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Search for Love' *The Mystic Dragon looked up from his card reading to see both the Lovers and Lost Love Dragon smiling across the table. The two lovebirds had come in for a reading of their fates, and the cards told the whole picture, they were meant to be together forever. *The two dragons thanked the Mystic Dragon for his card reading and left to take a stroll through their favorite park. The flowers in this area of the Isle covered the low rolling hills with hues of pink and purple that reflected in the water. The Lovers Dragon exclaimed how incredible it would be to live in a home surrounded by pink flowers and water. *Lost Love Dragon brought his beloved home and kissed her goodnight before heading home himself. He could barely sleep that night because he planned on asking the Lovers Dragon to marry him the next day, and the excitement was too much! * The Lost Love Dragon waited for the Lovers Dragon to meet him as planned in the pink flower fields with an engagement ring in hand, but she never arrived. Where could she be? It was unlike her to not show up. He knew she loved him; they were suppose to be together forever! * He looked all over the Isles, but no one had seen the Lovers Dragon that day. Desperate to locate her quickly, the Lost Love Dragon returned to the fortune teller. Mystic Dragon was happy to help, but he had sad news. In his card reading, he did not see the Lovers Dragon in this world! *It's not impossible for dragons to travel to other worlds, but there are very few capable of such a thing and he knew his love didn't possess that power. He had to find a dragon to help him search for her! The Portal Dragon could help, but it's hard to tell where its portals may appear. There was another option, the Afterlife Dragon. *The Afterlife Dragon helped ferry older dragons to new and exciting worlds once they desired to see more than the Dragon Isles could offer. He would never be able to summon the dragon himself, but perhaps someone older than he could help. It didn't take long before an Elder Dragon heard of the Lost Love's plight and offered his assistance! *The Elder Dragon let out a long and echoing roar that seemed to pass through time and space. Moments later the Afterlife Dragon materialized in front of them! With a gentle smile she greeted the Elder Dragon, then gave a confused glance over to the young Lost Love Dragon. *Lost Love poured his heart out to the Afterlife Dragon who then agreed, on this one exception, to take such a young dragon through to other worlds in search of his love. World and world they traveled, seeing new and incredible places, but none of which contained the Lovers Dragon. *When all hope seemed lost, the Lost Love Dragon spotted something in the distance. It was a pink floating island covered in pink flowers and pink water. He struggled to hold back his excitement when he saw the Lovers Dragon dancing on the island. She flew over to him as soon as possible and explained that she didn't know how she got here, but that it would be the perfect home for them! Lost Love couldn't agree more and asked her to marry him. Afterlife Dragon smiled as she left the happy couple to start their new life together on Sweetheart Island. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on February 3, 2017 and ended on February 15, 2017. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event